


I Love Lucy

by drneroisgod



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Laura POV, Love Confessions, Teen Romance, also hivemind and shelby are there being supportive friends in the background, also i wrote this in forty-five minutes and decided to post it, so enjoy that aspect of this fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drneroisgod/pseuds/drneroisgod
Summary: Laura is in love with Lucy. gosh
Relationships: Laura Brand/Lucia Sinistre | Lucy Dexter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Love Lucy

I love Lucy.

I love Lucy.

I love

I love

I love

Lucy.

Her.

I say, “I love Lucy”

to myself, for the first time, the day after we lose Otto on Air Force One, as I watch her wipe her eyes under the last sunlight we will see for months, and I hardly believe it—I’m so sad already—so I leave that secret to the sun and follow her home.

to Irene, when she asks what I think of Lucy, because they’ve never worked together before and she doesn’t know what it will be like working on a project together (and I tell her, “She’s so smart! And great with maths. You’ll get on just fine.”)

to myself. in my bedroom. alone. and I love

I love 

I love

I love

her.

into my washcloth in the shower every morning beneath the hot, hot water.

when I am singing along to my dad’s favorite songs while I work, even though they are things like Modern English and REO Speedwagon and Whitesnake, and, honestly, I hate Whitesnake.

to my hairbrush, louder.

to the sunlight, again, because we are alive and we’ve found Otto and I can shine, shine, shine.

to H.I.V.E.mind, who doesn’t really understand, but who promises he will keep my secret, even though he says that he has done an extensive analysis and has determined that this is the kind of secret that you share.

even though Lucy doesn’t know that she is the “you” in the songs I sing, that there’s nothing she and I can’t do, and it’s the only thing I wanna do, with her I’ve found the key to open any door (but she just laughs and says that her mom liked Modern English too).

to myself, again.

in the margins of textbooks.

in the code I write. 

in a whisper to the waterfall in the center of the common area, though I haven’t even a penny to wish on.

when we get out of a scrape (Otto again), but due to the way I say it and the way she hears it, she doesn’t know that I want to press her hand between mine and watch the world pass through her eyes.

to H.I.V.E.mind, who hasn’t changed his mind.

among the flowers in the biodome, pink petals yellow petals red petals purple petals and all for her (except) (I am not brave enough to leave them in her room).

in a Valentine’s day card, which I run under the sink at the end of the day until it crumples into snow in my hands before I toss it in the bin.

I love

I love

I love

I love

I love

I love

I love

I love

I love

I love

to her (not really, but I think about it). 

to an empty table, a month later, where nothing has changed.

to Shelby, when she asks what’s wrong when she finds me crying over this list, and she isn’t even a little terrible about it.

to Shelby, in more detail, as she works with me to come up with a game plan, because she believes I cannot keep sharing my feelings with empty wishing wells or washing them down the sink, which she might be right about.

to myself, under my breath, as I work up the courage to do it.

in the way that I say her name when I catch her the next day, and ask to speak with her alone.

I say, “I love you,”

and

she smiles.


End file.
